Horn Licking
by seductiveFeline
Summary: Gamzee needs to learn some boundaries when it comes to Tavros's horns.


**hey look i'm not dead**

**have some horn licking**

* * *

Your finger swirls around the remaining slimy contents of the pie tin as you try and get every remaining bit of dark green sopor you can. There really isn't any left, but you still manage to scrap together enough to reach your finger up and suck it. Your elongated tongue swirls around your digit, soaking up every bit of sopor. You could have gotten more, but that is just rude! Your little buddy is here to visit you, and leaving him to go get more pie isn't what a motherfucking brother does.

Not minding the fact your fingers are covered in a smily swirl of salvia and sopor, you push yourself up off the floor, nearly tipping off balance as your head throws you around from cheer dizziness. It wasn't an unpleasant dizziness, it just felt like you were spinning around really fast, and then you threw yourself onto and the floor, letting lose giggles as you reach a high right before vertigo.

Your little friend is here, Tavros Nitram, who currently is looking at you with much curiosity. He has a soft smile that makes your chest organ up and thump a little faster, but his eyes gave away his confusion.

"Are you okay, Gamzee?"

You grin widely, your fangs protruding over your lip. They drip with sopor, and maybe spit, but you don't really care. "I'm all just bitchtits, motherfucker." You reply honestly as you meander over to him.

"Hehe..., Okay, just, uh, checking," he tells you with an honest smile, "Sometimes you space out, which I guess is no surprise, but just wanna make sure."

"Hah, thanks brother, always lookin' out for me and shit." You say, your voice almost purring. It was the truth, this here motherfucker always knew how to talk to you, he was just a mtoherfucking perfect being.

"So, are we gonna... throw some sick rhymes and stuff?" Tavros's voice rose with excitement. You knew he always got excited when it came to rapping.

You pull out a horn and honk it, and both of you begin throwing the raps back and forth. As the two of you exchange several bad puns and rhymes, you become increasingly aware of... a bit of sopor on Tavros's horn? It's only a little, but you notice it. The dark green slime is just there, evident against the orange color of troll horns. It's increasingly tempting, and you want to reach out and lick it off. Though something, far in the back of your head, underneath the haze and the constant blur of everything. There was a voice that told you that troll horns are sensitive, and shouldn't be messed with unless it was a game of dominance. They were a kind of appendage that buzzed with life, and filled with invisible nerves.

But you couldn't just let the sopor go to waste! And that thought seems to overpowering others, and you find yourself moving closer to the boy who was restrained to his wheelchair. He gives you a look when you lean over him, and the look turned to surprise and fear when your mouth descends to his horn.

"Uh- Gamzee-!" He broke off with a squeak when your tongue was on the patch of sopor. It's delicious, and you forget your bros discomfort as he run your tongue along

== Be the discomfortable troll.

And uncomfortable you are. Your entire head is buzzing widely; palpable vibrations are going down your horn to your head, filling your body will an unbelievable feeling. It could be considered pleasant, if not given the situation. Your friend, your 'bro' isn't supposed to be licking your horn! That was what matesprits did! And they certainly weren't matesprits, even if you kind of were flushed for him, perhaps, a little, but that wasn't the point! The point was...

God, though, it felt strangely pleasing, and wow you sort of want to move into the touch? So you sorta do. You crane your neck just slightly...!

== Realize that your brother is stretching into your tongue.

Okay, kind of weird, but your sure the horn lifts and clangs against your fangs, and you sure you could see Tavros shudder to the side of you, though you're not entirely sure, because you're kind of high in the sky at the moment and nothing makes sense. You keep licking anyway, despite all the sopor being gone. Your tongue moves in a languid manner over the orange-red gradient horn. It's long, and tastes rather flavorless, but the texture feels nice along your appendage. Plus, your little body is just up and making the most adorable noises. You hear him whimper a little, and his eyelids are fluttering.

Troll horns don't have a specific taste you find, or at least Tavros' doesn't (except for the lingering taste of sopor, but everything tastes like that to you since you're constantly ingesting the stuff) but the texture of the sensitive appendage is very soft against your tongue.

Your hand moves up from where it sort of kept you balanced and place it on the other horn. Your fingers carefully wrap around it; it's a thick, long horn, and Tavros hums as you run your fingertips along the surface. You sort of dig in and drag the fingers and fondle the very tip of them, which aren't entirely that sharp, even though they look it. MmMmMmMm it's such a nice feeling to ouch the horns as well, because they were so smooth, and you know your bro is enjoying it as well, because he's making a strange purring noise that arose deep from within this throat and you're not sure what his facial expression is but it can't be a disgusted or bad one.

== Be the troll with an aroused expression

What was that? You don't know, because you're currently experiencing troll heaven right now. The humming has spread throughout your body(or at least from the waste-up). Your entire body is so numb, and normally this is a really bad thing, especially around another troll, but the other troll was Gamzee and you know he can't hurt a fly. You don't even notice the light purring in your throat, or how your mouth is curved in a gentle smile and your eyelids are fluttering because you can't keep them fully open.

When your horns are being touched like this, nothing else in the world is even registrable.

== Wow your getting kinda tired of this position.

You ARE sort of getting tired of bending over, since your so tall and your bro short, so while you're licking your bro's horn, you bring your knee up to rest between his legs. In the back of your head, you know you should be surprised when he isn't hard. He can't be when he's numb from the waist down. But at least you know he's enjoying the horn fondling now. But you're sort of becoming hot and bothered, because with every lick and touch he makes some sort of adorable and amazing sound. Well, amazing to you.

And you sort of wish he'd touch you in some way back.

== Read your friend's mind.

You actually didn't, you only assumed. You grab the back of Gamzee's thigh and use it for leverage. Okay, not thigh, more like his ass. There isn't really much to grab though; it's so flat, but it still felt sort of nice under your hands because it's _Gamzee. _You know you can't properly be aroused, but he can, and you can see it through his silly pajama pants that he was aroused. A boner stuck out clearly, and it was sort of almost in your face because of the way Gamzee was in front of you.

You can't really say you don't like it, so you push against his ass until he straightens out. His mouth leaves your horn, and the buzzing kind of stops. Only, his other hand is still on your horn, so you still feel the faint numbness. Once he's straightened, you can reach his boner better-

Wait, what are you thinking. You're thinking of sucking your best friends dick. That mind end up being a disaster, but right now you have a duty to your friend and "bro", as he calls you two, so you don't mind rutting your palm against his palms over the bulge. The grip on your horn tightens, so you continue palming at the bulge.

"Mmmmm Tav, that feels so motherfucking nice-"

"Just, don't take that hand off my horn, please," You mumble as you grab the waist-line of his pants and tug it down past his bulge. They're pretty loose and continue to slip down his lanky legs. He shifts so his knee is on the chair so it's on the outside of your leg instead of in-between. Only his skinny-ass knee could fit in such a tight spot. He's wearing boxers, and they're sort of wet from his pre-cum. You're not really sure what to do from here, but you let your hands guide you as they slide over his bulge again. You fondle at it and decide in your head whether or not to put your mouth on it.

When you take off the boxers as well Gamzee is constantly murmuring encouragements to you, like "aww shit Tav, don't stop what you're doing."

By now, his other hand was on his other horn, which was dampened by his previous licks. They were moving a little, but now Gamzee seemed very preoccupied with his own pleasure, just as you were. You see his bulge for the first time; it's gray like the rest of his skin and purple at the end, no doubt swollen with his blood. Some light purple-hued precum is on the end, and you can't help but wonder what it might taste like.

Curiousness gets the better of you immediately and you reach your tongue out and run it across the tip. The other boy shudders and tugs are your horns. Obviously, that was a good thing to do. Your tongue is elsewhere on his dick; along the shaft and the sides. But you still haven't a clue what you're doing, and if it weren't for the hands on your horns, you'd /really/ have no fucking idea. Because right now, you're sort of out of it and numb, and pleasing Gamzee seems like a nice route to go.

== gOd s its feekds-

Tav is suking your dick tav is fucki-

You can't really concentrate on anything now. Well, you normally can't anyway, but this is much, much worse. You're tugging at his horns and moaning softly, whispering encouragements to your bro because you don't want him to stop, not that he will. Or at least, you really motherfucking hope he won't stop. But you have faith in your bro, and you let him do his thing.

And his thing is motherfucking amazing, even if it is hesitant and sloppy. He obviously has no idea what he's doing, but he's right. His hands is all over your bare ass, and his tongue is fondling your dick like you did his horn. Motherfuck motherfuck-

You tug his horn and thrust your hips forward. Your dick sort of hits his face, and you mumble, "Sorry, Tav," but he doesn't really say anything. He just goes back to his licking, which you don't mind.

When his mouth covers your head, you want to thrust forward again, but you will yourself not to because you don't want to choke your bro or anything. That would be the opposite of a miracle. So you let your bro do his thing at his own motherfuckin' pace until you can't handle it anymore it's just a giant load of motherfuckin' and your purple-hued cum ends up on his face and chin.

Your hands linger on his horns before you remove them, lean down and gaze at his face for a minute.

He rubs his chin and face clean, looking a little confused. But you kiss him, and he lets you, and you pull him out of his chair, your natural high-blood strength allowing you two, and the two of you head to your recupracoon, which is very low on sopor, but the two of you manage to squeeze in. You nuzzle him and curl your arms around him, and he's already falling alsleep.

You're pretty motherfuckin' happy, and everything is a motherfuckin' miracle.


End file.
